The Girl Who Said That She Love Me
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Sebuah fiksi dari view seorang mars. Kuroko merasa bahwa perempuan berambut hijau ini merupakan masalah baru baginya. Ia belum mengerti bahwa setiap pertemuan terjadi untuk suatu hal yang telah direncanakan. Kuroko POV / Kuroko X Fem!Midorima Be aware of OOC-ness.. Cr : owners..


Malam...

Ini proyek fic selanjutnya yang saya publish malam ini. Sebenarnya masih ada tiga fic yang belum saya selesaikan dan masih saya proses ceritanya. Tapi berhubung saya orangnya sangat moody, ada kalanya saya merasa jenuh saat mengetik cerita walaupun rasanya pingin banget ngetik cerita itu dan idenya pun udah ada di otak.. =w=

Fic ini adalah drabble dari pelampiasan atas rasa jenuh saya. Inspirasi cerita ini dari real life. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya fic ini seperti diary buat saya. Ada ribuan alasan kenapa saya buat diary yang saya maksud dalam bentuk cerita seperti ini. Karakter yang saya pakai di sini adalah karakter dari Kuroko no Basket. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada karakter dari anime lain yang akan saya masukkan. Atau jika kalian yang membaca membayangkan karakter di sini sebagai sosok yang lain pun tidak masalah. Karena di fic ini, semua tokoh Kurobas OOC. Saya menempatkan karater Kurobas dalam fic ini menyesuaikan dengan zodiak orang-orang yang ada di real lifenya cerita ini..

Maaf besar, Fujimaki-san..

Dan terima kasih yang besar dari saya karena karyanya ini membuat saya terhibur saat saya gagal sidang kelulusan di tahun kemarin..

Well...

Have a good time..

..

* * *

..

" _Ini aneh pada awalnya. Namun kurasa inilah yang mereka katakan : soal perasaan, selalu tiba-tiba."_

 **Ch 1 : Hijau**

 **..**

 **..**

Cuaca panas siang itu sepertinya adalah yang paling terik selama tiga hari terakhir. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi cuaca seperti ini benar-benar mengganggu pekerjaan kami, yang… entah disebut apa.

' _Jalani saja pekerjaan ini.'_ Motivasi kami satu-satunya agar tidak menyerah pada keadaan. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya kami di siang itu? Satu tangan kami menggenggam papan dada dengan beberapa helaian kertas tercapit di sana. Satu tangan kami yang lain memegang pulpen dan lembaran tisu kotor untuk menghapus keringat yang tidak henti-hentinya mengucur dari dahi kami.

Hhh…

Kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika kami diperbolehkan menikmati panas seperti ini dalam rangka berlibur, bukan bekerja seperti ini.

Aku mengelap keringat sebaik mungkin dengan tangan kotorku. Bosan rasanya meminta lembaran tissue pada Riko, satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim ini. Lagipula, Riko kini sedang tidak bersamaku. Ia dan Shuuzo entah berada di mana. Mereka memang selalu berdua kemana pun. Tidak seperti diriku yang selalu sendiri. Memang selalu begitu. Ditugaskan kemana pun, aku selalu dibiarkan sendiri dan mereka selalu berdua.

Hhh….

Aku menatap langit senja di atas sana. Mataku menatap lemah kapas-kapas tipis awan oranye yang begitu indah.

"Kapan aku punya partner juga?" gumamku tanpa sadar saat itu.

Ya. Aku kelelahan dan aku menggumamkan itu tanpa sadar.

Tapi mungkin, itulah yang aku mau sebenarnya.

Aku ingin partner, seperti Riko bagi Shuuzo.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, kau sudah membuat rekapnya?" tanya Riko padaku di ruang tamu kamar apartemen malam itu.

"Ah. Ada di dekat tas," jawabku singkat. Aku malas menjawabnya, jujur saja. Mengelap tubuh yang masih basah karena baru selesai mandi dengan handuk membuatku malas menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

"Shuuzo-kun, sudah selesai menghitung totalannya?" tanya Riko pada Shuuzo yang sedang asyik menonton TV sembari menyeruput sekaleng soda.

"Nanti saja sisanya aku bereskan," jawab lelaki itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hhhh~… Ya sudah, tapi kau benar-benar menyelesaikannya, ya?" Riko menegaskan.

"Ya."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu," ujar Riko yang bangkit dari kursi sembari melepas kacamatanya untuk bersiap mandi. Sementara perempuan itu bersiap untuk dirinya, aku menghampiri Shuuzo yang masih menempel di sofa.

Sudah kuduga, ia sedang menyaksikan tayangan ulang J-League, di mana Osaka dan Sapporo sebagai pemainnya.

"Berapa skornya?" tanyaku saat kedua mata biru muda ini baru menangkap gambar layar televisi.

"Hnn? Masih kosong. Apa aku _forward_ saja ya?" jawab Shuuzo sembari berpikir untuk melihat langsung hasil akhir dari pertandingan ini.

Aku mengabaikan apa yang Shuuzo pikirkan. Saat aku sudah larut dalam permainan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Mendengarnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemen tersebut dan membukanya.

Ternyata ketua akami, Sakurai Ryo.

"Sudah siap ke bawah?" tanyanya.

"Ah, belum Sakurai-san. Riko masih mandi, jadi kurasa sebentar lagi."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu saya duluan, ya? Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Ah, baiklah."

Ketua regu kami, Sakurai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _dining room_ di bawah. Aku kembali menutup pintu. Kami bertiga, -aku-Riko-dan Shuuzo- sudah berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Sebisa mungkin kami menghindar bersama Sakurai-san. Entahlah. Sakurai-san memang terlihat baik, tapi kau harus bersamanya sekian pekan untuk tahu mengapa kami berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak dekat dengannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kau akan membencinya kurasa.

"Siapa?" tanya Riko padaku begitu ia keluar kamar mandi. Rupanya ia mendengar suara ketukan tadi.

"Sakurai-san."

"Mau apa dia?"

"Mengajak makan malam."

"Oh."

Begitulah. Riko dan Shuuzo ada di tim ini lebih dulu dariku. Mereka sudah banyak mengalami hal. Awal aku masuk ke tim ini pun mereka sudah mengingatkanku bagaimana seorang Sakurai-san. Dari banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan padaku, cukup bagiku untuk menyimpulkan kalau mereka berdua tidak menyukai Sakurai-san. Aku pun demikian jika harus jujur.

Akan sangat menyita banyak waktu untuk menceritakan bagaimana Sakurai-san. Bahkan untuk sebuah _resume_ yang menurutku dan mereka –ehem- singkat. Jadi, kurasa kalian bisa memahami apa yang kami maksud mengenai beliau selama cerita ini.

"Ayo ke bawah sekarang? Aku lapar..," ujar Riko sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

"Okeii…," jawab Shuuzo yang dengan cepatnya segera menekan tombol 'off' pada remote televisi dan beranjak dari tempatnya mangkal sedari tadi.

"Siap…" Aku pun mengikuti mereka berdua. Jika dipikir, aku ini adalah ekor yang selalu mengikuti ke mana pun mereka pergi. Mau tak mau, karena mereka berdua adalah temanku di perusahaan ini.

Kaki-kaki lelah kami berjalan menuju restoran di apartemen ini. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, kalau kubilang. Hanya ada sekitar empat orang lagi di sana kecuali Sakurai-san dan Lili-san yang duduk semeja, sedang berbincang. Ya, aku dan dua temanku memang mendapat kabar kalau Lili-san, salah satu HRD di perusahaan kami memang sedang berada di Yokohama untuk melakukan rekruitmen di cabang sini. Biasanya –dan tentu saja- orang yang bekerja di perusahaan kami akan menginap di apartemen ini saat melakukan dinas di Yokohama.

Lili-san adalah salah satu HRD kepercayaan keluarga pemilik perusahaan ini. Tubuhnya mungil, perawakannya tenang, dan ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Ia terlihat seperti anak berusia belasan tahun jika kau ingin tahu. Lili-san juga adalah orang yang mewawancaraiku saat melamar ke perusahaan ini. Ia juga yang menawariku posisi ini di perusahaan. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud untuk melamar di posisi yang sedang aku jalani sekarang.

Aku dan kedua temanku memilih untuk duduk di meja lain yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kami melihat bahwa Sakurai dan Lili-san sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi kurasa Sakurai- san tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Maksudku, bicara dengan mimik serius dengan staf rekruitmen.

Yah, kami tidak begitu peduli. Mungkin saja mereka sedang membicarakan nasib orang-orang yang kami beri surat peringatan. Sekedar info, bisa dibilang posisi kami dalam perusahaan ini cukup penting dan membebani di saat bersamaan. Kami dipercaya untuk mengawasi seluruh aktivitas pabrik yang ada di bawah pimpinan perusahaan ini. Tidak jarang kami disambut secara tidak ramah karenanya. Sebagian dari mereka takut kalau kami akan memberikan surat peringatan tersebut jika kami mendapati mereka melakukan kesalahan dan meneruskan surat itu ke HRD Dept. untuk diproses. Sebagian lagi tidak suka karena mereka merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan kami di tengah pekerjaan mereka.

Kami mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Dan saat kami mulai menyantap hidangan kami malam itu, kami mendapati Lili-san duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di lingkaran meja kami. Kursi di meja kami memang ada 4 buah. Tiga diisi oleh kami sehingga menyisakan satu kursi yang masih kosong di dekat Riko. Lili-san mengambil duduk di sana sembari menyapa kami. Kami cukup 'tertarik' dengan kedatangannya.

"Hai, malam. Baru makan malam, ya?"

"Ah, iya," jawab kami ramah.

"Ah. Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Aku hanya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Riko.

"Aku hendak memberitahu kalian kalau ada anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian di Divisi Internal Audit ini. Sekarang dia ada di HRD Dept. selagi menunggu kalian kembali ke Kyoto. Dan dia perempuan."

Kami terdiam mendengarnya. Saat itu kami tidak bisa mencerna apakah itu berita baik atau buruk. Maksudku, jika jumlah kami bertambah itu berarti pekerjaan kami akan lebih ringan lagi, bukan? Namun… anak baru…

"Ah, begitu? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Riko memecah keheningan kami.

Ada sekitar waktu hampir lima belas menit untuk Lili-san menceritakan bagaimana anak baru yang akan kami lihat nanti. Aku tidak begitu ingat mengenai apapun yang ia katakan saat itu. Pikiranku melayang memikirkan seperti apa anak baru ini, seperti apa suasananya nanti, seperti apa jadinya nanti dengan kedatangan anak baru ini.

Ya, aku terlalu asyik memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku lupa bahwa mendengar Lili-san saat itu adalah hal yang termasuk penting. Tapi kurasa Riko dan Shuuzo pun demikian, perhatian mereka teralih dengan bayangan seperti apa anak baru ini.

Aku pun penasaran. Seperti apa perempuan ini…?

* * *

Pagi itu aku sampai di kantor di jam seperti biasanya, yaitu lima belas menit sebelum jam kerja di mulai. Aku melepas helm merah ini dari kepalaku sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bagaimana tidak? Mataku masih terasa perih dan tubuhku masih terasa amat pegal. Kami baru kembali dari Yokohama kemarin Minggu malam dan kini harus bekerja lagi.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda motorku, aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja tim ku di lantai 6. Belum ada siapapun di sana.

Aku menaruh tasku di meja, melepas jaketku, dan menyalakan CPU komputer untuk memulai hari seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Udara Kyoto yang kurasakan saat itu masih sama, namun ada satu campuran yang membuatku gelisah.

Ya, hari ini aku dan yang lain akan melihat seperti apa anak baru itu.

Merasa perasaanku saat itu tidak bisa tenang, aku memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan ke mana pun di sekitar kantor.

Ah!

Mungkin Shuuzo sudah datang dan dia sedang merokok di bawah bersama karyawan-karyawan yang lain?

Atau mungkin Riko pun sudah sampai dan sedang mencari sarapan pagi saat itu?

Yah, apapun, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai satu untuk mencari apapun yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Perasaanku benar saat mendapati Shuuzo sedang duduk di dekat taman dengan sepuntung rokok diapitan kedua jarinya.

"Hai?" sapaku padanya.

Shuuzo mengangkat alis. "Yooo…," jawabnya sembari menghembuskan asap polusi itu.

"Belum ke atas, Shuu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Nanti saja," jawabnya santai.

Shuuzo memang begitu. Ia selalu membuat semua hal terlihat mudah. Hnn, aku tidak tahu apa dia memang membuatnya seperti itu, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, atau dia memang selalu berusaha untuk menikmati semua hal –dibandingkan mengeluh?

Aku tersenyum sendiri, menyadari bahwa ia pun sama denganku. Kita berdua sama-sama gugup untuk menghadapi seperti apa anak baru nanti.

"Seperti apa ya, dia?" ujarku memecah keheningan.

Shuuzo menghembuskan asap nikotinnya lagi. "Entahlah."

"Perempuan, ya?"

"Ya," sambut Shuuzo sembari tersenyum.

Entah apa yang kami rasakan saat itu. Tapi mendapati kenyataan bahwa akan ada perempuan yang bergabung dengan kami, aku merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin Shuuzo pun demikian.

Kami terus berada di sana selama beberapa menit. Banyak hal singkat yang kami bicarakan. Mulai dari bayangan kami berdua soal anak baru ini, pekerjaan yang kami lakukan di Yokohama kemarin, dan bagaimana Riko yang memberitahu Shuuzo kemarin kalau ia tidak akan masuk hari ini. Yah, pekerjaan kemarin memang melelahkan bagi kami.

Saat pukul 8 tepat datang, aku dan Shuuzo masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menuju ruang kerja kami. Di saat kami melewati meja resepsionis dekat pintu masuk, aku sempat melihat sekilas seseorang yang baru di antara banyaknya orang yang hilir mudik di sana. Seperti magnet, mataku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Ia perempuan…

Memakai kacamata….

Rambutnya hijau dengan panjang sebahu…

Pakaiannya kemeja formal lengan panjang dengan motif garis serta celana panjang sebagai bawahannya.

Aku yakin dia adalah seseorang yang dibesarkan dengan baik di keluarganya. Ketika itu, aku melihat bagaimana ia sedang bicara sesuatu dengan instingmu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku merasa ada yang membawanya kemari.

Entah aku yang menemukannya, atau dia yang menemukanku…

Tapi takdir memang bisa selucu itu.

* * *

Aku dan Shuuzo melangkah menuju ruang kami. Ujaran Riko pada Shuuzo soal absennya hari ini mungkin memang benar. Aku tidak melihat tas di mejanya yang berada di dekat jendela, persis di samping meja milik Shuuzo. Tidak biasanya perempuan itu terlambat datang. Jadi kurasa ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak hadir hari ini.

Begitu pun dengan Sakurai-san. Untuk alasan yang tidak cukup kami pedulikan, ia memang jarang datang tepat waktu. Ia selalu datang lebih dari 3-5 menit setelah jam masuk. Kami yang memang tidak peduli padanya selalu berharap setiap hari bahwa ia tidak akan hadir.

Sayang tidak seperti itu. Sakurai-san datang di hari itu pada jam 8.05 pagi. Kami sudah sibuk dengan apa yang kami kerjakan. Sepuluh jari di atas _keyboard_ komputer dan mata tertuju ke arah monitor di hadapan kami. Mataku saat itu menangkap sosok Sakurai-san tengah berjalan menuju ruangan ini, dengan seorang perempuan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ya, dia adalah perempuan di dekat meja resepsionis tadi.

Begitu Sakurai-san masuk ke ruangan ini, aku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya.

Wajah perempuan itu..

Matanya menyerupai almond, dengan pupil hijau jernih layaknya zamrud. Sudut matanya tajam. Jika kau melihat ke dalam matanya, kau akan merasa kalau ia sedang melihat keseluruhan dirimu, sebaik dan seburuk apapun itu.

Bibirnya merah walaupun ia tidak memakai pemulas. Aku tahu dan aku bisa melihat kalau ia kurang memperhatikan bagian yang satu itu.

Kulit wajahnya putih karena pulasan sedikit _natural_ _face_ make up. Namun ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan alis atau _contouring_. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau ia memakai pemulas wajah hanya untuk menjaga kerapihan penampilannya. Kulit tangannya tidak seputih wajahnya, maksudku kulit tangannya pun putih. Hanya saja ada sedikit pigmen kuning kecoklatan di sana.

Rambutnya hijau dengan panjang sebahu –seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya-. Disisir dengan baik, namun tidak cukup rapi seperti iklan shampoo. Aku bisa melihat bahwa rambutnya hidup. Maksudku mereka bebas, tidak kaku dan boleh bergerak ke mana pun mereka hendak berada. Ia tidak memakai gel rambut atau apapun itu.

Kacamatanya… hummmm… besar. Kurasa ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak K-Pop fans yang juga mulai menyerang kami. Entahlah. Atau dia memakai kacamata dengan bentuk dan ukuran sedemikian rupa karena menyukai hal-hal _vintage_ atau menurutnya memakai kacamata ukuran formal itu terlalu kaku dan membuat seseorang dapat terlihat culun? Entahlah. Tapi jika melihat bagaimana ekspresi datar perempuan ini, aku tidak yakin kalau ia memilih kacamata ini agar tidak terlihat culun. Ayolah, dia sepertinya bukan tipe pemilih seperti itu.

Ekspresinya datar –sudah kubilang. Namun dengan tinggi dan postur tubuhnya, kurasa ia tidak terlalu mengerikan. Tingginya sekitar 155 cm dengan berat 48 kg. Ekspresinya datar sehingga ia terlihat serius. Posisi kami di perusahaan kami cocok dengan _image_ nya. Kurasa karena itu juga ia ada di sini, bersama kami mulai hari ini.

"Perkenalkan, ini Nijimura Shuuzo," ujar Sakurai-san yang memperkenalkan Shuuzo pada perempuan itu.

Shuuzo sendiri kulihat ia berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum ramah sembari membungkukkan badan. Senyum Shuuzo adalah yang terbaik di antara kami, aku harus jujur soal itu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku bisa mendengar perempuan itu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan siapa namanya.

"Midorima Shinju," ujar perempuan itu.

' _Shinju, eh? Nama yang unik,'_ menurutku.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Shinju sebelumnya.

Kemudian tiba saatnya ia ke arahku bersama Sakurai-san. Yah, jarak mejaku ke meja Shuuzo tidak jauh. Kami berdua depan-belakang.

"Ini Kuroko Tetsuya." Sakurai-san memperkenalkan diriku pada perempuan ini.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Panggil saja dengan Kuroko," ulangku memperkenalkan diri.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. "Shinju. Midorima Shinju," balasnya.

Aku merasakan tangannya saat kami berjabat tangan. Tangannya halus. Benar dugaanku, ia bukan perempuan yang dibesarkan dengan biasa.

Sakurai-san membawa perempuan itu ke meja Riko untuk mengajarinya berbagai hal. Aku bisa mendengar sesamar kalau Sakurai-san tengah mewawancarai perempuan itu sedikit mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Lalu kudengar perempuan itu menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Aku penasaran dengannya..

Tidak.

Aku memang selalu ingin tahu mengenai apapun.

Sesekali mataku melirik ke arahnya, ke arah Shinju. Punggung perempuan itu terlihat sangat tipis dan rapuh. Aku pun merasakan ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dari dirinya. Mungkin ia takut karena hanya ada kami berdua, -rekan kerjanya nanti dan kami laki-laki-. Aku bisa maklum karenanya.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku saat itu untuk memperhatikan Shinju yang sedang bersama Sakurai-san. Aku pun yakin kalau Shuuzo melakukan hal yang serupa. Hanya saja ia bersikap lebih hati-hati, mengingat Sakurai-san ada di sampingnya saat itu. Lagipula, Shuuzo lebih beruntung dalam hal pendengaran. Pendengarannya lebih tajam dariku. Aku bisa dikatakan beruntung dalam hal lain. Posisiku membuat segalanya mudah untuk memperhatikan Shinju. Aku melihat bagaimana caranya ia menulis dengan baik, menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sakurai-san yang tengah mengujinya dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan bersama kami nanti.

Shinju bukan tipe yang cerdas dan aktif. Aku melihatnya lebih banyak diam, menunggu, mengamati, dan berpikir. Kurasa ia orang yang pasif dan tidak terlalu peduli. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Riko.

* * *

Waktu berlalu cepat hari itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang saat Sakurai-san mempersilahkan kami untuk makan siang di kantin. Shuuzo mengajak Shinju saat aku beranjak untuk pergi.

"Ya, duluan saja," jawab Shinju dengan pelan.

Aku melihat ada ketakutan dan gugup dari mata perempuan itu.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan, ya?" ujar Shuuzo kemudian.

Shinju membalas dengan senyumnya.

"Dia takut," ujar Shuuzo saat kami berdua berada di luar ruangan.

* * *

Kami makan siang dengan tenang. Riko tidak ada di sana, jadi tidak ada yang memeriahkan suasana. Biasanya dia bawel mengenai masalah apapun. Ketidakhadirannya membuat kami lebih banyak diam. Di tambah, Shuuzo bukan tipikal orang yang aktif mengajak orang lain bercanda.

Di ketenangan makan siang kami itu, kami melihat Shinju berjalan bersama seseorang. Kami tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi kami tahu kalau orang itu adalah karyawan di perusahaan ini juga.

"Mungkin mereka sudah berteman sebelumnya?" bisik Shuuzo saat mengomentari keakraban Shinju dengan karyawan itu –dan dia perempuan.

"Ya, mungkin saja," jawabku.

* * *

Setelah makan siang, kami akan kembali ke ruangan untuk kembali bekerja. Biasanya Sakurai-san tidak ada di sana saat kami kembali. Ia lebih sering makan di luar daripada di kantin. Sedangkan Shuuzo sendiri biasanya merokok bersama para karyawan yang lain di taman.

Aku dan Shinju ada di sana, berdua.

Ia masih berada di meja Riko, meja yang bersebrangan denganku. Perempuan itu lebih banyak diam. Ia terus memandangi ke arah ponselnya sejak aku menatapnya. Aku tidak akan heran jika jemarinya aktif bermain dengan layar ponsel, tapi yang kurasakan adalah perempuan mungil itu seperti menangis.

Aku tidak yakin untuk mendekatinya dan bertanya 'kenapa'. Shuuzo yakin kalau perempuan itu sebenarnya masih takut. Yang aku benar yakini adalah untuk bertanya padanya mengenai beberapa hal. Yah, seperti pada perkenalan pada umumnya.

"Uhm,, maaf, tadi namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

Shinju sepertinya sedikit kaget. Tanpa menoleh kepadaku banyak-banyak, ia menjawab. "Shinju. Panggil saja aku Shinju," jawabnya lemah.

Dan aku melihat matanya berlinang, dengan suara gemetar.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau memang melamar untuk posisi ini kan, ya?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memilih posisi Accounting di urutan pertama. Kedua baru ini, Internal Audit," jawabnya. Kali ini ia menunduk sedikit.

Ya, aku tahu ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku yakin dia menangis.

"Ah.. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau melamar di posisi ini? Posisi ini… kita harus tahu semua hal," ujarku.

"Hmm? Karena jika punya pengalaman sebagai auditor, akan mudah bagi lulusan akuntansi sepertiku untuk bekerja di manapun," jawabnya lagi.

Ada komunikasi kecil di antara kami saat itu. Yang kudapatkan memang tidak banyak. Aku rasa perempuan ini rapuh. Ia menangis di hari pertamanya. Apa maksudnya?

Yah, bukan maksudku menghakiminya. Aku tidak aneh jika ia menangis, kalau boleh aku jujur. Shuuzo benar kalau perempuan ini masih gugup, tertutup. Dan semoga aku cukup ramah untuk menyambutnya di sini. Setidaknya, untuk membuatnya merasa tenang kalau kehadirannya di sini bukanlah suatu masalah bagi kami.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, aku menjemput Riko yang telah memutuskan untuk masuk hari ini. Rumahku dan rumahnya sejalan, jadi tidak jarang dia ikut menumpang. Aku pun tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Huh, kau sudah datang lagi. Aku belom menyisir rambut, tahu!" ujarnya sembari keluar dari dalam rumah. Nada ceria Riko seperti biasanya.

"Hahahaha.. Biarkan saja," komenku singkat.

"Huuuu.. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Riko sembari naik ke atas motor.

"Sipp," balasku sembari men- _starter_ dan segera meluncur ke arah kantor.

"Hei, anak barunya sudah ada kemarin?"

"Ya, sudah," jawabku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab panjang karena mataku harus tetap ke depan.

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Serius, pendiam," jawabku singkat lagi.

"Hhhh~… pasti membosankan."

"Entahlah."

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan seperti kita?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Entahlah."

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, aku menaruh helmku di _locker_ dan berjalan bersama Riko menuju kantor kami. Saat kami sampai di sana, di luar dugaan kalau Shinju sudah lebih dulu sampai. Saat itu aku melihat ia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menghampiri aku dan Riko, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai.. Namaku Midorima Shinju. Salam kenal."

Aku bisa melihat kalau Riko sedikit terperangah. Entah karena apa.

"Ah, iya. Aku Riko. Aida Riko. Salam kenal juga."

Setelah saling senyum seperti itu, kami berdua menuju meja masing-masing. Shinju duduk di meja yang jauh dari kami semua. Yah, hanya itu satu-satunya meja yang tersisa di sini. Mungkin ia tahu atau sadar bahwa empat meja yang ada di sini bukanlah tempatnya.

Meja itu terpisah sekitar satu meter dari mejaku dan letaknya sejajar. Secara teknis, mejaku lah yang paling dekat dengan mejanya. Di kereganganku aku melirik ke arah mejanya, memperhatikan bagaimana Sakurai-san mengajarinya sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi atau sedang ia hadapi. Aku mendapati Shinju selalu tegang setiap waktu.

"Santai saja kalau dengan kami. Kalau ada Sakurai-san, beda lagi ceritanya," ujar Shuuzo dari mejanya pada Shinju saat Sakurai-san tidak ada.

"Ah, iya." Hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut perempuan itu.

'Ah, iya' dan 'Tidak. Terima kasih.'

Saat istirahat tiba, seperti biasanya, Sakurai-san mempersilahkan kami untuk makan siang. Saat itu, aku dapat melihat gelagat Shuuzo yang meminta Riko untuk mengajak Shinju untuk ikut makan bersama.

"Tidak ah, aku takut," bisik Riko pada Shuuzo.

"Hei, jangan begitu," bisik Shuuzo membalas.

Aku melirik ke arah Shinju yang ada di belakang. Ia masih memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya.

Aku harap ia tidak mendengar apa yang Riko katakan.

* * *

Siang itu Shinju makan bersama seseorang yang kemarin bersamanya. Alex, namanya. Aku tahu itu dari Riko yang notabene melakukan tes bersama Alex saat masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan.

Riko sudah mengajak Shinju untuk makan bersama kami. Satu meja di kantin ini berisi 4 kursi, yang berarti masih ada tempat untuk Shinju makan bersama kami. Namun untuk alasan tertentu –mungkin-, Shinju menolaknya dan tetap memilih untuk makan bersama Alex. Aku harap bukan karena kata-kata Riko Shinju berlaku demikian. Akan lebih sulit lagi pastinya jika ini semua karena Riko.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kehadiran Shinju bersama kami. Hari itu, Sakurai-san memerintahkanku untuk pergi bersama Shinju ke salah satu pabrik di pinggiran Kyoto. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor kami jika menempuh jalur pintas. Perintah Sakurai-san mungkin lebih seperti 'tunjukkan pada Shinju apapun yang kau ketahui'.

Aku tidak masalah dengan perintah itu, tapi aku merasa sedikit iri karenanya.

Aku lihat Shinju masih malu-malu denganku. Kupikir perempuan ini menarik karena ia terlalu pendiam dan sepertinya terlalu takut.

Selain itu, Riko dan Shuuzo pun mendapat perintah yang sama. Hanya saja mereka akan pergi ke pabrik yang berbeda. Tidak jauh dari pabrik yang akan aku dan Shinju datangi.

Kami pergi bersama dan aku mengajak Shinju bicara selama perjalanan. Aku bertanya apapun mengenai dirinya. Dia selalu menjawab apapun yang aku tanyakan. Di luar dugaan, ia tidak menjawab dengan kaku ataupun dibuat-buat. Ia menjawab seadanya, seakan sudah mengenal sejak lama.

Aku merasa perjalanan ini tidak kaku seperti Shuuzo dan Riko pikirkan akan terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Perjalanan ini seperti aku membawa seorang murid yang dipercayakan padaku. Aku bicara banyak pada Shinju dan aku bercerita banyak padanya. Ia tampak menurut, bukan tipe pemberontak atau menyebalkan dan sombong. Semuanya terasa ringan.

"Nah, itu pabriknya," ujarku pada Shinju yang duduk di belakang. "Besar, kan? Sampai kelihatan dari sini," tambahku.

Kulihat Shinju dari kaca spion. Matanya menatap atap pabrik yang akan kami kunjungi dengan tatapan datar ala dirinya. Tapi aku yakin, ia terkesima dengan itu. "Ya, besar."

Lalu motor ini sampai di pabrik. Aku memberitahu perempuan berambut hijau ini semua yang aku tahu, bagaimana aku menjalankan tugas-tugasku, memperkenalkannya pada semua orang yang aku kenal, mengajaknya melihat ke sekeliling. Aku merasa menjadi mentornya hari itu. Tak jarang juga aku meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Oh, dan dia sangat senang ketika bertemu Yukio, temanku saat masih SMA dulu sekaligus staf admin di pabrik yang kami kunjungi. Konon ia, Yukio, dan Alex pernah satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas di zaman kuliah dulu.

"Ayo, mau lihat apalagi?" tanyaku padanya saat tugas kami sudah selesai.

"Hmmm… apa lagi, ya?"

Aku memperhatikan wajah Shinju yang berpikir. Tak kusangka ada orang seperti dia di divisi kami. Maksudku, dia terlihat seperti anak-anak. Dengan kepalanya yang bulat dan rambut sebahu berponi tengahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh terdiam. Dan tanpa sadar juga aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang –pada akhirnya- mungkin akan membuatnya berpikir mengenai keberadaannya di tengah kami.

"Kau beruntung, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Dulu waktu aku pertama kali masuk, aku dibiarkan oleh Sakurai-san begitu saja. Mencari tahu semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Melakukan semuanya sendirian. Tidak kenal siapapun, tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku memulai semuanya dari nol. Shinju sendiri, bisa dibilang beruntung menurutku. Shinju masih ada yang mengajarkan banyak hal. Tidak seperti aku. Dulu aku sendirian menghadapi semuanya."

Aku tahu, aku melihat matanya melebar saat kukatakan itu.


End file.
